chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Farewell, Zack
Farewell, Zack is the 7th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force, and the final episode to air in 2020. Plot Not wanting to hurt Maya or Maddie, Zack ends his vows with London, and must face the consequences of moving back to Boston and being forced to make a choice. Meanwhile, London decides to heal her "wounds" from the divorce by hanging out with Paisley. Paris begins feeling neglected and must get the other kids to help her. Angus pays Kaz for a blind date so he can get over Bree, but things backfire when Olive is waiting for him. Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews and Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut, Tessa Ross, and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux and Crossbow * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg and Shelly Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan, Gabe Duncan, Gabe Duncan Jr, and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina Russo, Teddy Duncan, and Lilly Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth * Zoey Deutsch as Maya Bennett * Leo Howard as Jack Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford and Kick Brewer * Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick and Drew Krupnick * Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez and Aidan Martinez * Peyton List as Emma Davenport and Evangeline Davenport * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross and Ravi Ross Jr. (voice) * Raphael Alejandro or Kevin Quinn as (Mateo) Zander Davenport and Christopher Davenport * Mallory Mahoney or Nina Lu as Destiny/Tiffany Ross * Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross and Kristen Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney * Lincoln Melcher as Griff McCormick and Benjamin McCormick * Miranda May as Lou McCormick * Nathan Arenas or Will Buie Jr. as Jorge Ramirez or Finn Sawyer * Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan and Pat Duncan * Ava Sambora as Charlie Duncan * Marcus Duncan as Toby Duncan * Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Duncan * Elliot Carr as John Duncan * Mia Talerico as Stella Duncan and Shirley Duncan * Dove Cameron as Maddie Smalls, Liv Dippledorf, Elizabeth Dippledorf, and Victoria Dippledorf * Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls * Jordan Fisher as Holden Dippledorf * TBA as Amelia, Alexander, Benjamin, Emily, and Franklin Dippledorf * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney and Joey Rooney, Jr. * TBA as Seth, Michael, and Daphne Rooney * Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Parker and Ralph Rooney * Lauren Lindsay Donzis as Penelope "Ruby" Davenport Recurring Cast * Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick Trivia * In a way, this episode, Paris is like Maeby from Arrested Development, being neglected by her parents who are moving on from each other. * While John appears in this episode, Natalie does not, as Kelli Berglund quit the show. Category:Episodes Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force Season 1 Category:2020 Category:2037